Expiación
by Luz V
Summary: Porque al final esta es la única forma que tienes de expiar tus demonios, ¿No es así, Daphne?


_**Disclaimer: Mira J.K. sé que TODOS los personajes te pertenecen y, por lo que a mí concierne quédate con Harry y con Ron pero ¿Podrías por favor regalarme a Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini?**_

* * *

Dicen que el duelo se divide en cinco etapas: Negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación. Pero tú hasta hace poco no lo creíste.

Hizo falta mucho para que lograran quebrarte pero al final, ahí acurrucada en tu propia desgracia, ahogándote en tu propio veneno entendiste el significado de miseria. Y fue ese veneno segregado años atrás el que te mantuvo aquí, el que te mantuvo cuerda… o algo parecido.

Dicen también que son los vencedores los que escriben la historia aunque eso tú ya lo sabías, sin embargo no resultó tan evidente hasta el momento en el que la guerra acabó.

Y porque lo aceptaste, porque sabes, aun sin que lo hayas abierto, que en ese tomo de historia que tienes en tus manos solo está escrita una versión de la historia y no es la tuya, no es la de ustedes.

Porque ni ese libro ni ningún otro hablará de ustedes, los niños que fueron, los villanos en los que se convirtieron, no hablará de sus razones o de su historia, tampoco dirá que no tuvieron elección. Porque ustedes son los malos, porque la gente necesita alguien a quien odiar y ese fue el papel que se les impuso después de que perdieran la guerra.

Ese libro no tendrá la historia de los susurros y dedos acusatorios, de niños marginados por el simple hecho de vestir de verde y plata; no contará los desprecios ni los desaires que recibieron a lo largo de los años. No contará la historia de ustedes las némesis que alguna vez no lo fueron.

Y tú sabes que no son unos santos ni mucho menos, que su corazón es demasiado negro, que se ennegreció aún más por las cicatrices del rechazo, que los prejuicios están grabados a fuego en su piel y sabes que a pesar de ello, que a pesar de todo lo que pasó siguen estando orgullosos de lo que son.

Y no hablas de haber sido mortífagos, no hablas de haber obtenido una marca grabada con fuego sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, no hablas de haber decidido seguir al mestizo auto proclamado Lord, no hablas de que estén orgullosos de haber asesinado y torturado. Tú hablas simplemente de que están orgullos de seguir siendo fieles, a sus ideales, a sus creencias. Hasta la misma muerte.

Y aun así no puedes evitar tomar el libro entre tus manos y apretarlo con ira, como si quisieras reducirlo a polvo y cenizas y no volverlo a ver, volcando toda tu ira, tu rabia y tu frustración contra ese inanimado objeto, lo aprietas tanto que tus nudillos se vuelven blancos y tus dedos se entumen y no es suficiente porque en realidad nada lo es.

―¿Pensando en la hermosa que es tu vida Daphne? ― no había perdido por supuesto la costumbre arrastrar las palabras aunque ahora su voz sonaba queda, muerta― O tal vez en Theo.

―No, no en realidad―lo miras y al mismo tiempo no lo ves, no ves nada porque estás lejos muy lejos, más allá de la desgracia que se cierne sobre todos―estoy pensando en la ironía

―¿Ironía? Vaya Daphne jamás hubiera creído que fueras un persona tan profunda, pero ilústrame ¿En qué ironía piensas?

Draco Malfoy sigue siendo guapo por supuesto con ese cabello rubio platinado y esos ojos gris acero, heredados de su ya difunta madre, pero había perdido ese mueca arrogante que le había caracterizado y ahora, ahora lo único que queda del él es un hombre de mirada amarga y barba de dos días.

―Tal vez sea algo muy complicado para ti, Draco ― respondes mirándolo con hastío― estás hecho un asco, pero sí, pienso en la ironía, de la vida, de la sociedad porque los que nos gobiernan ahora se dicen los buenos, pero yo y también tú lo sabemos mejor ¿no?

―No deberías decir esas cosas ―murmura él, cerrando los ojos con cansancio ―¿De qué nos sirve? Son solo recuerdos

―Son lo único que nos queda ― le cortas con brusquedad―De los recuerdos vivimos ahora, los recuerdos nos impiden olvidarnos quienes fuimos, quienes seremos, los recuerdos son la guía en la búsqueda de venganza.

―Que no buscamos ―hace notar él ―pero ¿qué ganas Daphne? ¿Qué ganas con pensar en ello?

―¡¿Qué que gano?! Gano recordar quien soy, gano no olvidar lo que merezco, lo que ellos hicieron, cosa que creo tú ya olvidaste.

Draco hace un gesto con la mano, como si se diera por vencido aunque en realidad no quiere seguir escuchándote.

―Iré a ver a Pansy, seguramente estará buscando más licor por ahí.

―¿Así que vas a ayudarle a buscarlo o te vas a limitar a sentarte y embriagarte con ella cuando lo encuentre? Me das asco Draco, ¿En esto te has convertido?

Y él no responde, jamás lo hace pero tú lo conoces bien.

―Draco ―le llamas cuando ya se va y esperas hasta que se vuelva para continuar―Que no se te olvide que ellos fueron los que mataron a Astoria.

Draco cierra los ojos, se marcha de ahí sin responder, y tú sabes que se embriagará hasta poder olvidar todas aquellas atrocidades de las que fue testigo, de las que fue participe y después, después le devolverá al mundo todo aquello que le había dado en forma de porquería, en forma de miseria humana liquida.

Y tú lo único que puedes hacer en estos momentos es ver el hermoso paisaje que se extiende frente a la ventana y recordar una vez más lo que has perdido, dejando así que tu corazón se ennegrezca un poco más, sumiéndote en tus recuerdos, en tu masoquismo.

Y la recuerdas, recuerdas sus gritos desesperados cuando se la llevaron dos aurores, la impotencia que sentiste porque a pesar de que siempre la envidiaste la querías, después de todo era tu hermana.

La siguiente vez que la vieron estaba muerta y tú sabes que los libros no hablarán de como la orden la torturó para sacar información de una organización a la que ella jamás perteneció, ni hablará de como mataron a una niña cuyo único crimen fue nacer es esa familia, tu familia.

No hablarán como el ministro Scrimgeour los llamó a su despacho para darles la noticia, que les dijo que había estado en un enfrentamiento cruzado entre aurores y mortífagos, lo que no les dijo era cómo había llegado ahí, ni porque su cuerpo tenía marcas de torturas, de torturas muggles. Se limitó a darles un hipócrita lo siento y a calificar su muerte como un daño colateral.

Golpeas el marco de la ventana con el puño mientras algunas lágrimas rebeldes escapan de tus ojos, pero por un momento te permites sentirte miserable, y mostrarlo al mundo, como un grito silencioso, un reclamo porque ellos fueron los que te convirtieron en lo que eres ahora.

Y sabes que tampoco hablará de como funcionaros del ministerio torturaron hasta la muerte a Blaise Zabini una vez que fue capturado y desarmado, ni hablará de cómo dos Ravenclaw hirieron a traición a Adrian Pucey y lo dejaron ahí en las escaleras del derruido castillo a que muriera.

Tampoco hablarán de como ustedes se protegieron unos a otros esa noche, que evitaron a toda costa que los niños pequeños murieran, que los evacuaron y que ustedes si lo hicieron bien, que evitaron otra desgracia como la del chico Creevey.

Sabes que los libros no revelará las vejaciones que sufrió Pansy en Azkaban, enviada ahí solo por ayudar a sus padres a escapar; ni dirá que Draco Malfoy fue obligado a donar la mitad de su fortuna al gobierno, para financiar a políticos corruptos y patrocinar juegos de poder.

Y sabes sobre todo que tampoco hablarán de cómo le asesinaron a él, a Theodore Nott, de cómo el secretario del ministro alzó su varita justo después de que el juicio hubiera terminado, justo después de que él fuera absuelto de todos los cargos, sobre como acabó con su vida, sabes que no hablará de que tú le viste morir, de cómo su cuerpo cayó al suelo junto a ti, sabes que no hablara de cómo el ministro de magia calificó aquello como un accidente, un incidente aislado.

Y por ello no puedes evitar sentir cierta satisfacción por el hecho de que los hermanos del secretario del ministro estén muertos.

El chico, Fred, cayó a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange; la chica, Ginevra, cayó gracias a Roger Davis; el otro chico, Ronald, fue abatido por Fenrir Greyback. Y hubo otros, mucho otros. Luna Lovegood fue emboscada por Jugson en el tercer piso, su cadáver se encontró horas después de acabada la batalla; Katie Bell se enfrentó a Rabastan Lestrange, no ganó, después de todo eran solo críos jugando a la guerra.

Críos que creyeron que era una cuestión de susurrar hechizos y correr por ahí intentando abatir a los que ellos consideraban "los malos" que se les escapaba la gran tragedia que sería su existencia de ese día en adelante, porque si bien muchos sobrevivieron físicamente no lo hicieron moralmente, ni tampoco emocionalmente, porque después vino la culpa y los remordimientos. Esos que ya jamás los abandonarán.

Y tú probablemente estarías muerta de no haber sido por Theodore y aun así de alguna manera también estás muerta.

_ ―__Corre. _

_ ―__¿Qué? ―le miraste como si no comprendieras lo que acababa de decir―¿Qué?_

_ ―__Que corras joder, lárgate de aquí Daphne, corre y escóndete en donde no puedan encontrarte._

_―Pe…pero ¡no! Yo también tengo derecho a luchar Theodore, no me iré, ellos mataron a Astoria, no tienes ningún derecho a pedirme que me vaya, que renuncie a mi venganza. _

_Él te miró, te miró con frialdad y con ira como si fueras una niña pequeña a la que tuviera que explicar algo muy complicado._

_―¡Con una mierda! Esto no se trata de venganzas ¿entiendes Daphne? ―murmuró mientras te tomaba fuertemente del brazo ―Esto es la guerra, no un juego de niños, ahora lárgate― añadió dándote un empujón―largo, si te llegó a ver por aquí…_

_ ―__Si me llegas a ver por aquí ¿qué? ¿Es una amenaza Theodore? ―le cortaste con enfado._

_Él te miró intensamente antes de responder ―Tal vez― y por algún motivo le creíste y te fuiste porque de algún modo tenía razón, siempre la tenía ―Daphne, algo más ― te llamó cuando ya te marchabas― No mires atrás y… mantente con vida._

Y tú recuerdas con toda claridad la noche, el día la batalla, el hedor a muerte en forma de putrefacción, los cuerpos tirados en el pasto, amontonados por los pasillos, las miradas lunáticas de las personas que habían perdido todo atisbo de racionalidad, de humanidad, porque aquello se había convertido en un caos, en un juego en el que quien más mataba ganaba.

Y lo recuerdas a él, no a Theodore, sino al otro chico con el que te encontraste mientras te escondías en aquel caos, aquel que pudo haber acabado con tu vida y no lo hizo.

Porque Harry Potter no te asesinó cuando te encontró acurrucada en un armario de escobas del octavo piso, se limitó a mirarte con algo parecido al dolor brillando en sus ojos esmeraldas y a volver a dejarte sola, ahí en la oscuridad.

Y recuerdas también la dura mirada que te dirigió Hermione Granger durante tu juicio, la mirada de superioridad y desprecio, porque ellos habían ganado porque creía tener el derecho de hacerlo. Pero tú lo sabías mejor porque ella estaba rota por dentro, al igual que mucho otros, al igual que tú.

Y sin embargo tú la odias, la desprecias más de lo que has despreciado a nadie jamás, a ella, esa sangre sucia con ínfulas de santa y de mártir. Que va por ahí alardeando de ser moralmente superior, que se dice buena, cuando siempre fue consiente de los métodos que implementó la orden, un año antes de que la guerra acabara.

Y tú la odias por hipócrita, porque va por ahí clamando por piedad y tolerancia, por métodos humanos y por la liberación de los elfos, la muy cínica busca la liberación de esas criaturas cuando permitió actos atroces por parte de los suyos.

Y por esa misma razón por lo que tú estás dispuesta a ser su némesis, porque eres su antítesis porque tú eres la definición de moralmente incorrecto y ella es la definición de moralidad, porque a final de cuentas ya no tienes nada más que perder, porque ya lo perdiste todo.

Porque ya no tienes familia, ni novio, los únicos conocidos que te quedan están arruinados. Tomas tu capa de viaje al tiempo que recorres con los dedos de tu mano derecha la larga cicatriz de recorre tu rostro, la misma que Granger te hizo mientras corrías por los terrenos del castillo mientras intentabas huir, esconderte de la barbarie que se había desatado en el castillo.

Porque la venganza es lo único que te queda, la única manera que tienes de expiar tus demonios.

―Al menos―prometes mientras te aferras a tu varita― Si me voy hoy al infierno te irás conmigo, Granger.

* * *

He matado a un montón de personajes que me gustan, a Theodore que es mi personaje favorito de la saga y a Blaise. Pero era necesario, esta historia llevaba tiempo rondando mi mente aunque no había la suficiente inspiración para terminarla.

La verdad es que tengo mis reservas con este relato, no estoy segura de que tan bien (o mal) lo manejé porque es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta temática, pero dicen que echando a perder se aprende ¿no?

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, felicitaciones, si me van a aventar tomates les quitan el tallo, gracias.

En fin, recuerden que los comentarios no muerden.


End file.
